Voltron: Fleet of Doom
| language = English | network = first-run syndication | first_aired = September 10, 1986 | website = http://www.voltron.com }} Voltron: The Fleet of Doom was a television special involving both Vehicle Force Voltron and Lion Force working together to defeat King Zarkon, who aligns with Viceroy Throk of the Drule High Command to create a new army the Fleet of Doom. This movie was released later on DVD by the company originally responsible for taking the Japanese source material and bringing it to American audiences, World Events Productions (WEP). Interestingly, the Fleet of Doom movie was intended to explain the transition from Lion Force Voltron (GoLion in Japan) to Vehicle Force Voltron (Armored Fleet Dairugger XV) and hence represents the only time in the show’s animated history where the two incarnations of the giant robot appear together (since the source material was derived from two entirely separate animated shows in Japan). DVD releases and availability As a result, the animated movie, Fleet of Doom has become a collector’s ambition only further sought out due to the fact that WEP has not included it in any of the six Voltron DVD box sets it has released thus far (and no announced plans to do so in the remaining two sets). Fleet of Doom was released by WEP as an online exclusive and later was updated to have better DVD compatibility as there were many complaints about the using the menu with older DVD players and that the editing was extremely poor with very long timeouts between the commercial breaks; additional trailers were also included. This updated version was made available by WEP on Amazon.com and is also still available on the Voltron store. Recently, Media Blasters has decided to pick up the option for a general release for Fleet Of Doom which was released on July 28, 2009. This movie was not be part of the Voltron DVD box sets but sold as a stand alone title. No further details were released about this title but it is expected to be better than both of the WEP versions. Plot King Zarkon and the Drule Empire have joined forces to create a mighty space armada named 'The Fleet of Doom' with the hopes of striking a critical blow to the Galaxy Alliance by finding and destroying a secret power base. Meanwhile Haggar has used new magic powers to imprison Princess Alurra's spirit in an alternate dimension. When Keith goes to rescue her, Haggar casts an evil spell that feeds on Keith's past fears of imaginary monsters. King Alfor encourages Keith to overcome his fear with courage. He is then able to find the Princess, but it is Allura who saves his life from Haggar's destructive magic. The Lion Force Voltron and the Vehicle Force Voltron must travel to the secret power base's planet to assist them in fighting off the Fleet, however the journey there is not as easy as it seems for either Voltron Force. Cast *Peter Cullen - Commander James Hawkins, Coran, King Alfor, Narrator *Michael Bell - Lance *Lennie Weinrib - Hunk, Prince Lotor, Cliff *Neil Ross - Keith, Jeff Dukane, Pidge Stoker, Chip Stoker *B.J. Ward - Princess Allura, Haggar *Jack Angel - King Zarkon, Cossack References External links * [http://www.voltron.com/ Voltron:The Official website of the Voltron Universe] * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1986 Category:1986 television films Category:Voltron